The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditional systems receive a waveform that represents digital information and demodulate that waveform to retrieve the digital information. To demodulate the waveform these systems sample the received waveform using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and process the resulting sequence using a detector/decoder. Due to various signal condition and quality factors, such as disturbance and noise, the sampling process may erroneously sample the waveform as timing between the samples may vary. To address such sample timing issues, signal condition and quality values are fed back and used to adjust the ADC sampling timing.